Late for an Important Date
by Lucareeo
Summary: Being one of the best Pro Heroes at age 25 will get you a lot of attention - it's nearly avoidable! Izuku Midoriya has an important dinner date to attend, the 8th Year Anniversary of his relationship with Shouto Todoroki and Tenya Iida. Izuku wants to be there, but he's also not one to ignore the call for help. [ For Day 2 of Todoiideku Week - Future! ]


Izuku Midoriya never ignored a cry for help. It didn't matter how small, how insignificant it was whether it was a cat stuck in a tree or an elderly woman needing assistance to cross the street – the hero Deku was always there with a smile to help in any way possible.

Even when Izuku had certain places to be, if there was a cry for help he would take the detour to assist the civilian in need. Some say he got it from All Might, others say that's just how Deku was, but what that ends up forcing the hero to be was _late._

It was amazing how quickly hero Deku came into the worldwide rankings right after high school. As a 25-year-old, it was an absolute phenomenon that Deku had landed in the top 20's, but what really amazed the world was that it wasn't _just_ Izuku Midoriya that had climbed the ranks. Nearly everyone else in his class had begun making a name for themselves after graduating U.A. Some rivalled Izuku's rank (he and Katsuki Bakugou, also known as Explodo, were always switching spots) while others went off to be well-known in other fields of hero work.

The entire class had stayed in touch over the years, some working close with one another and started offices together. Some couples had come out of the class, but there was also a specific trio that had stuck after graduation.

Tenya Iida, Shouto Todoroki and Izuku Midoriya all began dating around their second year of U.A but kept it mostly to the three of them. It was fear of what others may think of their 'abnormal' bond and how it could affect their relationship to fellow classmates and families. It wasn't until the end of their second year when the end of the school dance had prompted Izuku to announce he'd be taking both his boyfriends to the formal event.

It turned out the class pretty much already knew about their polyamorous relationship. _And_ all of them were supportive. (Or just didn't care like Bakugou.)

Once out of school, both Tenya and Shouto had gone to create their own offices using their family's reputation. Midoriya on the other hand, decided it would be best to stay by himself when it came to hero work, and opened up his own private office instead of joining one.

Regardless where their job took them, the three had all moved into an apartment together that was in proximity of each other's offices. Though most of the time all three heroes were out protecting the city, there were quiet, sweet moments where they'd all pile onto each other on the king mattress- sometimes in their hero costume still, and sometimes only in boxers- and enjoy each's other warmth.

Being heroes meant constantly being busy, that was just the reality of things. Every one of U.A's students knew that before pursuing their career, but sometimes it does _suck._ Izuku recalled seeing both Tenya and Shouto the most when they all team up to rescue citizens or to fight a villain rather than at home. Personal matters was something that needed to be sacrificed in order to keep the public safe, and even when they were in public it was hard to do anything without being swarmed by the media.

Reporters and interviewers always wanted to know how the three's relationship worked, whether it was to chastise them or out of pure curiosity. Luckily the three had done work to hide themselves and avoid questions (most of the time leaving Tenya to talk if anything else.) A lot of online forums had challenged the conservative thinking of what a relationship should be, which Izuku was grateful for. The newer generation had a better grasp on change and never looked down upon the three of them for their relationship, which always gave the heroes the encouragement they needed when faced with bigotry.

Being a pro hero in public meant you should probably wear some sort of disguise, but it wasn't hard to recognize Izuku Midoriya no matter what he wore. He never hid his freckles, which was always a dead giveaway. On top of that, his messy hair always stuck out no matter what product he put in, or what head accessory we wore. (Maybe he should see Best Jeanist about that…)

Getting to the restaurant was supposed to be easy, all he had to do was finish up some hero reports at the office and then run over and get there on time! He wore a nice white button down with a dark green blazer, obviously for a special occasion. Fate wasn't so kind to him that day as he heard a shout for help coming across the street.

Something in Izuku's mind said _let another hero handle it_ but the thought was quickly discarded. How could he ignore a cry for help?

Well, the villain he faced was quite the robber with a dangerous quirk. Hair that could sharpen into needles? Of course the hero Deku was fine but he couldn't say the same about his clothes. The fight only lasted about five minutes but after apprehending the criminal he had to wait for the police to take his and the witnesses' statements. Great…

He checked his phone, noticing that he still had a bit more time and if he used One for All he could get there faster, maybe even stop by a shop and buy a new pair of clothes!

After the police had taken his statement, checked his license, the witnesses around all began crowded Izuku to thank him and honor him. The younger bystanders all wanted autographs and Izuku was someone who had a tough time refusing offers. He stood around awhile longer, providing messy chicken scratch for autographs and apologized for having to run. He had somewhere to be!

First things first, Izuku really needed to find something new to wear. He couldn't show up to his date wearing nothing but rags, unless he really wanted to embarrass himself and his boyfriends. The shops that were around were more convenience stores than retail ones, and since the restaurant was a bit more on the fancier side it was farther in the downtown district. Maybe he could head that way and find a clothing store near the restaurant.

Izuku sighed, rubbing his chin and decided whether or not he should use his quirk to get to the restaurant quickly. He had his hero license on him, and if anything he could just be honest and explain his situation – surely the police would be sympathetic for him?

He started running, staying on the crosswalks. There was about ten minutes before their scheduled meeting, so maybe Izuku could grab some flowers as well. He had a suspicion that Tenya and Shouto would both have some of gifts, despite making them all making an agreement years before that they wouldn't.

Wait, where would flowers be sold anyways?

Izuku scanned all of the shops as he ran, finally spotting a small gift shop. He ran into the store, nearly out of breath before taking two pre-made bouquets of flowers. Normally he would put more thought into it, finding flowers and their meanings and choosing them respectively for each of his boyfriend, but he was in a rush!

"Hi, can I get these two? And uh, if I'm having an anniversary do you have any kind of gifts for that?" Izuku asked, placing the bouquets on the counter and started rummaging through his pockets for his wallet. The cashier offered him a few stuffed animals, ranging from safari animals to insects.

"Uh, um," Izuku handed his credit card over and asked for the dog with pointed ears and the cat that had a two-color scheme. He paid for the gifts and thanked the cashier, holding them in his arms as he walked out of the store.

He checked the time, grinning as he felt relieved to know he had time to grab a new set of clothes for the occasion. As he kept his eyes on his phone, he nearly bumped into another person.

"Hey WATCH IT." The voice was familiar, but the disguise Katsuki Bakugou wore was absolutely ridiculous. He was dressed in black jacket with a red scarf, a maroon beanie and sunglasses. If you're going to disguise yourself maybe don't make it so obvious.

"Kacchan!" Izuku smiled, offering a polite greeting before continuing his steps. "Sorry, but I'm actually in a rush."

"What's so fucking important?" He lowered his sunglasses, eyeing at the presents in the man's arm.

"It's Tenya, Shouto and my 8th year anniversary, isn't that insane? Eight!" Izuku beamed, Katsuki only rolling his eyes.

The blonde scoffed, a hand coming out of his pocket to point at the green-haired hero. "Fucking eight years and you're going to be wearing that? What are you? An idiot?!" He shouted, Izuku only pouting and rolling his eyes.

"I got into a scuffle okay? I'm going to go get something new to wear. Hey do you happen to know any good-"

A loud BOOMING voice appeared in front of them. Both Izuku and Katsuki turned to face a large man with the head of a rhinoceros.

"Hero Deku! I've been searching for you. Finally I can take you down!" The man's grey faced broke into a grin, his fists coming together and creating a powerful reaction that shook the Earth. Katsuki only frowned in annoyance but Izuku's face had something akin to pure terror.

"What? Scared that this will be your last day on Earth?" The villain's voice shook the Earth below. Izuku couldn't only whine.

"No! You're going to make me late to my date!" Izuku groaned, face planting into the bouquets.

-  
"Thirty minutes and twenty-three seconds!"

"Tenya-"

"Do you think he will arrive before the hour mark? Should I try and request an extension to our reservation?"

"Tenya it's fine. If anything we can just go home and cook something. Maybe get take out."

Tenya Iida and Shouto Todoroki sat next to each other in the lobby of a five-star restaurant. Tenya was the one that suggested the place, having saved the establishment from a robbery a few months back and noticed that the menu had both soba and katsudon, the favorites of his boyfriend. On top of that, there were many reviews that praised the restaurant and it seemed like the perfect place to treat one another for their 8th year anniversary as a trio.

Shouto had agreed, admittedly excited to have a night where the three of them could have a recreational activity. Well, at least the night would have been enjoyable if they weren't missing someone in their party.

The two understood that Izuku was prone to be late to occasions, but he had assured the two of them the day before that he would be on time, an hour early if he had to be. Of course, it didn't seem like that scenario would play out, especially since Tenya was counting the time.

"Perhaps I shouldn't have suggested a restaurant, I'm sorry for requesting we all come out when something like a home meal should've sufficed." Tenya's hands balled into fists on his pants. The man was dressed nicely, dark blue dress pants, a white button down and a navy vest with gold embroidery. Where did Tenya get the outfit? Shouto didn't know. He just knew that his boyfriend looked _good._

"This was a great idea, Tenya. I think we all wanted to go out together. We know Izuku, he's probably running late because he's helping someone. We wouldn't want it any other way." Shouto leaned over to place a kiss on Tenya's cheek, feeling his lips curl up into a smile.

Tenya turned and nodded to Shouto, taking his hand gently and kissed his knuckles. "Yes, you're right. I'd very much prefer if Izuku was saving someone in need right now. Perhaps we should cancel our reservation and order take out from here, at least we'll still have excellent five-star food." He suggested, looking towards the man, moving a hand up to slick the red and white locks to the side. It was amazing to see how good Shouto looked in just a white button up, sleeves rolled up to his elbows and finished off with a red tie. Shouto was about to respond before he felt his phone ring once. Tenya as well, began to vibrate from the phone that was placed in his vest's chest pocket.

He took the phone out and opened the messenger app, squinting at the message.

"Well, I'm sure Izuku's trying to tell us something." Tenya leaned over to see what was sent into the group chat.

"What it is, I'm not sure." Shouto added, sighing loudly as he placed a hand over his face.

 **[TEXT] IZUKU :** iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii be efdsldssdfk vsdf sO N 11111

Tenya adjusted his glasses, squinting at the text. Could this be a plea for back up? Is Izuku Midoriya in trouble?

"Do you think he needs assistance?" Tenya asked, frowning at the thought. Shouto only shook his head, staring at the text message.

"No, he would've sent a location. I think he's trying to reassure us, but can't text properly." Shouto thought about texting back but any ideas he had for a response was gone the moment another text came through.

 **[TEXT]: IZUKU :** sorryry im here!

And with that, the lobby doors to the restaurant was thrown open (a little bit too hastily) as Izuku Midoriya ran inside, torn clothes holding a few wilting flowers and destroyed stuffed animals.

Tenya and Shouto blinked.

-  
"I'm so so sorry I got out of my office super early like around 5pm and first there was a couple of purse thieves, then I ran into Kacchan and then this other villain came around saying that he was going to 'Destroy the Hero Deku to test my abilities!' and stuff like that, honestly if it wasn't for Kacchan taking over for me I don't think I would've made it, so I should really thank him later, also I really did mean to get new clothes I was going to find a store after I got these gifts, well I guess they're not really gifts another they were flowers and this one's a dog for you Tenya cause sometimes you remind me of a guard dog and this one's a cat for you Shouto it sort of had your eyes maybe? And it had two colors and you're sort of cat-like sometimes and I honestly want to apologize again I-"

Tenya and Shouto both took a sip of their wine, placing it down before smiling to Izuku. They found it better if they just let Izuku continue his ramble that went on for a few other minutes as their food arrived. Izuku didn't seem to notice that his chicken katsu over curry rice had arrived, continuing his apology, face red with embarrassment.

They sat at a small round table in one of the private rooms of the restaurant, usually reserved for pro heroes that would like to maintain their privacy. No one would see Izuku except for a few waiters, but he went on and on about how he felt so much guilt and shame for not having spare clothes on him at all time.

Shouto was the first one to eat since he had forgotten to eat earlier in the day due to hero work, using his chopsticks to move soba noodles into his mouth.

"Really I think I could've gotten you guys better presents, but the gift store was actually really nice and I promise you both I'll get something even better than-"

Noodles were held out to Izuku's face, Shouto chewing.

"Try them." He offered, Izuku finally snapping out of his daze and took a bite. He chewed and swallowed, blushing to himself gently.

"They're good." Izuku muttered, looking down to see his own dish had arrived. Tenya began laughing, taking another sip of his wine before breaking bread and dipping it in his beef stew.

"Izuku, now that we're here maybe we can enjoy the evening. We understand, you don't have to apologize." Tenya added, moving a hand on top of Izuku's. The green-haired man flushed, nodding before taking his own utensils and began eating.

The three had discussed various other things, specifically Tenya and Shouto's day and how their hero work had played out. They talked about their friends and also the sidekicks they've taken on in their office, the hardships and whatever funny moment had happened throughout the week as well.

It was always a peaceful, pleasant moment when the three of them could catch up. The sacrifice of a social life was sometimes draining, especially when you just wanted to be with the people you love. Of course all of them could be updated on each other through the news outlets, but being told exactly what happened from the source was always more enjoyable.

The dinner was nice, filled with smiles and laughter as they recalled the messages they've received online from fans as well as the text and calls they got from friends on their anniversary. The food was absolutely fantastic as well, both Shouto and Izuku had approved of how the establishment prepared their favorite foods, much to the restaurant's relief. Tenya was more grateful for the fact that both his boyfriends had enjoyed the place he chosen, the feeling of relief washing over him.

A small cake was brought over with three candles adorning the top layer. In red jelly, cursive font was written out: 'Happy 8th Anniversary!'

It had been an amazing eight years, and definitely more to come. Though in most recent years it seemed like they had been torn apart, the bond between the three had only strengthened. Distance had kept them apart, but it only made their together even more blissful. Since the three of them had the opportunity to come home to their shared apartment and sleep next to one another was enough for them all.

"Oh by the way," Izuku used a napkin to wipe the wipe cream off the corner of his lip. "You guys bought presents didn't you? I know we said we weren't going to give each other gifts on anniversaries but I felt like you both got something huh?" He looked back to the floor where the so-called 'gifts' were sitting. "Er, I hope you guys didn't get presents, since mine's sort of nonexistent." He laughed at himself, though it was more awkward and forced.

Tenya and Shouto both looked at each other, grinning.

"We did buy presents actually, both Shouto and I went out to buy something for all three of us." Tenya explained, leaving Izuku shocked.

"What? Really?" Izuku frowned, feeling terrible that he wasn't included in this decision for one, and the second being he had no present whatsoever.

Shouto nodded, placing three velvet boxes on the table in front of them. Izuku gasped.

" _No._ " His hands went up to his face, covering his mouth as his eyes watered. The two other men nodded, getting up from their seats. Shouto opened one of the boxes, two golden rings shone against the chandelier lighting.

"There's two for each of us, one for each ring finger." Shouto explained, handing one of the rings to Tenya while taking one himself. The two taller men walked over to each of Izuku's side, getting down on one knee.

"Shouto and I found it appropriate, since you were the one that bravely announced our bond to the class that day, so here is the declaration both Shouto and I would like to give to you." The two took ahold of one of Izuku's hands.

"I'm sure you know what we're asking you. I'm um," Shouto turned his head, face growing extremely red. Izuku had already began to bawl. "I've been so fortunate to meet you, if it wasn't for you, I would have never accepted myself for who I was, and because of you I was able to share the same love you gave to me to Tenya. Both of you have inspired me to become the greatest hero, the kind that wants to protect the people I love." Tenya's face had went red himself, he took off his glasses and placed them on the table.

"The first moment I met you, you stood out right away. After then, I've watched you and your courageous spirit, wishing that I could be the same. Even when I was at my lowest, you gave me help though I did not ask for it. Truly if it wasn't for you, becoming my first friend, and then helping me learn to love, both you and Shouto have saved me from a very dark place. Both of you became my light, and I hope that you both will continue to shine and brighten my world." Tenya added, clearing his throat right after his confession.

"Will you marry us?"

"Will you marry us?"

The two said in unison, Izuku already sniffling, tears running down his face like waterfalls.

"OH MY GOD OF COURSE!" He cried out, pulling both the men in for a colossal embrace. Izuku was the shortest in the trio, but his strength rivalled All Might's, he nearly crushed the two of them, lifting them both into the air.

"What did I do to deserve you two? Oh my god I hate you both for doing this! But I love you both I love you I love you I love you!" Izuku cried out, kissing both of his boyfriends – now fiancés – and allowed them to place the rings on his fingers.

Izuku had continued crying for the rest of the night, all of their matching gold rings shone in the light. The dessert was forgotten, replaced with more talk and confessions, mostly spluttering from Izuku on how much he appreciated the two of them and that he would make it up for them in another way.

The three of them would be able to walk home together, spending another night on their large bed before having to get back to the hero work they were committed to. It would take a while before an actual wedding, maybe the three would still be fiancés for another 8 years, but what the gold rings represented was something beautiful, something bright. Their future was going to nice one that made every hardship worth it.

Their future was in each other.


End file.
